Dirty little secret
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Aelita isn't as innocent as everyone thought.She keeps secrets from everyone,some big some small.After college her and Jeremie marry,but her feelings for Odd interfere and make it difficult.Sexual situations.I fixed it up, and added deleted scenes.
1. The rest of our lives

**Disclaimer-I don't own code lyoko or any of the original characters.**

**Note- not a song fic for the All American Rejects song, dirty little secret, title coincidence**

**Note- I've corrected this one as well, Future isn't written and As you wish are corrected as well. As an added bonus just like the other two, deleted scenes will be included. **

**_Flashback_**...

Xana was dragging Aelita out of the elevator and moving her toward the open scanner that was waiting for her. Aelita was kicking and screaming as xana moved her across the room closer to the scanner.

" Let me go!" Aelita screamed at him, grabbing his wrist. Xana dropped her on her back as Aelita rolled over to run, but xana placed his foot on her back and pushed her down to her chest.

" Get off!" Xana kicked her in the ribs as she squealed in pain, and began to whimper still throbbing. " Help!"

" Aelita dear, we are three stories below the surface and no one knows your missing," Xana said to her flipping her over with his foot. Xana currently had possessed William and had dragged her out of her room to put her in the scanner.

" You already have the keys to lyoko, what more do you want!" Aelita said to him, she said holding her side still.

" I need anyone connected to this killed. You're the most useful, so you need to die first," Xana said with a smile. He took a step near Aelita who sent her heel into his crotch. Xana fell back as Aelita ran to the open elevator. Thankfully Yumi taught her something helpful when working with boys with bad intentions. Pressing the elevator button the shutter went down and the elevator began up. Taking a relieved breath she sat down. Suddenly the elevator began to shake, making a loud grinding sound, then stopped.

" No. Go up," Aelita pleaded. The shutter rocked twice, then was ripped up by xana. Xana grabbed her ankle and began to pull her.

" Let me go!" With one final pull Aelita's grip on the railing gave out and she was pulled out hard. She flew out and slid across the room, hitting a closed scanner with her back, letting out a high pitched scream that would make most people cover their ears. Trying to stand up, Aelita looked at xana who was already next to her. Xana grabbed her hair and began to drag her back to the scanner, Aelita screaming in pain, holding his wrist struggling to get free.

Xana stood next to the scanner and picked up Aelita by her shirt collar. " In you go." He was about to throw Aelita in the scanner before someone rammed him from the side. Xana dropped Aelita who looked up at her savior.

" Odd!"

Odd looked at her and said," Take the ladder up now." Aelita nodded and ran for the ladder as xana rose to his feet and charged Odd. Xana tackled Odd to the ground, but was kicked off a second later. Aelita grabbed the first rung of the ladder and looked back a the fight, then began to climb. Odd punched xana in the face, falling back against a scanner. He shook off the hit and swung at Odd who ducked under the punch and ram his shoulder into xana's stomach. He kept moving as both him and xana fell into the open scanner that closed.

Aelita climbed into the lab and ran past the chair. She stopped and looked back, seeing that someone was just virtualized. Sitting on the chair she looked at the screen and then put on the headset.

" Odd?" She asked over the headset, hoping he'd answer. She checked the data saying he had been virtualized.

" Little busy Aelita!" He shouted. Him and xana had brought their fight to lyoko. Xana in Williams form looked like much like Ulrich, though instead of tights he was wearing heavy armor and a had a broad sword instead of a katana. Xana swung it at Odd full force, but Odd being a quick and agile purple cat easily avoided his attempts to kill him. After five minutes of no connected blows, xana created three tarantulas that began to fire at Odd. Odd shielded the first wave of lasers and jumped behind a boulder.

" Aelita, how about..." Before he could finish talking his overboard virtualized in front of him.

Odd jumped on the board, spun around the boulder fast and shouted, " Laser arrows!" Both arms were extended as he fired his weapon at the tarantulas, that all exploded. Odd was unaware of xana and had his board destroyed with one swing. Odd hit the ground on his back then flipped over to his feet and stood ready.

" Come on xana, you can't beat me with that body." Xana smiled as a dark mist floated out of William before he hit the ground.

The mist floated into the digital void as everything went quiet. " Um, Aelita what just happened?" Odd asked looking at the void, then back at William. The ground began to shake making Odd almost lose balance. A giant monster leaped out of the void as Odd watched in frightened awe.

" What the hell is that?" After a few moments of starring he knew what he was starring at. A giant scyphozoa appeared from the void and slammed it's giant tentacle down, crushing William, devirtualizing him. " Oh come on." Odd complained and dove out of the way of the falling tentacle.

" Odd, I'll devirtualize you," Aelita said, knowing it was childs play to fight that thing.

" Too slow, I have a better idea," Odd said placing his fist next to his head, " Laser arrow." The arrow hit him in the head as he began to devirtualize.

Odd opened his eyes. He was laying in the scanner as he slid his eyelids of his eyes and was looking straight at Aelita. " What happened?" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

" It's over." She said happily. " It's actually over."

" What is?" Odd asked, pulling himself out.

" We beat xana. When you brought him to lyoko we shut it off. It's over!" A million and one emotions went through Odd. No more fighting, no more traveling back in time, no more xana. Odd looked at Aelita, then noticed everyone else was in the room now. " Odd," Aelita said to him.

" Yes."

" Pay attention." End flashback

Odd Della Robbia looked up at his father who was looking at him with his hands crossed. " Sorry dad, just a little distracted right now."

" What were you thinking about, something good at school last year?" His father asked, noticing he was in fairly good mood since he came back from school. Something good had happened. They beat xana. A year and a half of fighting and near death experiences was over. " Or is it a girl at the school?" his father asked with a smile.

" No not really. Speaking of which I need to call them today." He stood up off the couch and walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him and grabbed his cell phone on his dresser. Going through his listed numbers he found Ulrich's and pressed call.

It rang a few times before Ulrich's voice said," Your on speaker phone."

" Hey Odd," Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita said at the same time.

" Hey guys, how's the week going at Ulrich's?" he asked, everyone going to Ulrich's for a week, but his father hadn't let him.

" Decent enough. Boring without you though." Aelita said over the speaker.

" I bet it is. I still can't believe my parents didn't let me go. I mean next year is our last year before high school, and then what? We all live our separate lives."

" We all knew it would happen," Jeremie said to everyone.

" I know. I just didn't expect it to go by so fast." The five talked for another hour before hanging up. Odd put his phone on his charger and lay on his bed, looking at his ceiling. After the conversation he began to wonder where his life would go after Kadic. No more Ulrich, no Jeremie, no more Yumi, no more Aelita. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Aelita. It was strange to him. After an hour of thinking he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	2. A face in the crowd

**Seven Years Later...**

Aelita Stones was in her college classroom taking the test the teacher had just assigned. It was only about a year ago she decided she wanted to be a teacher, so decided to get her teachers degree. The classroom was small, cramped, and without an air conditioner, but she stayed focus and answered the questions given to her. It was only a four question test in math, but every problem took a entire page of work and the teacher expected them to show every step of the work.

Chewing on the eraser of her pencil, she looked down at the last problem, then began to write out the answer. After thirty minutes of solving she closed her test booklet and walked to the front of the classroom.

When she was halfway to the teachers desk the bell rang and the teacher said, " Times up, pencils down. Turn in the test booklet to me." Everyone closed their booklet and began to walk to the front. People in the front of the class room beat Aelita there and she had to wait for three more people to turn theirs in before she could turn in her own.

" How do you think you did Aelita?" The teacher asked.

" The last one had me thinking a little, but I think I did decent." She answered honestly.

" Of course you did decent. How's your teachers degree coming?"

" Alright I guess," She handed him the test booklet, " But I think your tests are easier than that." The teacher smiled as Aelita walked back to her seat and picked up her backpack.

Following the crowd out the door she walked out and began to move down the hallway of the campus. Moving out of the main building and into the courtyard she cut through the grass where a few students were playing frisbee and reading under tress. Looking at the frisbee throwers, she noticed the frisbee was coming right at her, so extended her arm and caught it. She threw it back to them and kept walking toward the girls dorms.

" Aelita! Wanna play?" One of the frisbee kids asked.

" Not today, I have work." The others nodded in disappointment and Aelita kept moving.

Opening the door to her room Aelita saw her roommate was on Aelita's bed sleeping. Aelita shook her head and walked through the room and to the stereo on her roommates desk. Turning the volume knob all the way up she hit play as the music began to make the room shake. Her roommate jumped out of her bed and to the floor, looking around scared and frantic.

" What did I say about sleeping on my bed?" Aelita asked, turning to music down.

Her roommate looked at her, yawned and said, " Can't help it, your beds more comfortable."

" Maybe if you didn't have sex on yours so often, it wouldn't be so lumpy," she said, knowing it was lumpy from a few experiences where she sat on it.

" I know. That's why I did it on yours last week." her roommate said with a laugh, standing up and sitting on her own bed.

" What! Ew, I'm sleeping on the ground tonight," Aelita said, not liking her own bed anymore.

" I washed your sheets for you," her roommate said, as if that made up for it.

" Still ew." Aelita put her backpack on the ground and began to change into something a little more comfortable.

" Don't your shows start at eight?"

" They do, but in case you forgot, I'm a waitress as well." Aelita finished dressing and walked out of the room, warning her roommate to stay of her bed. The moment the door closed, she switched beds.

Walking outside of the building, she unchained her bike and rode off the campus and turned left. The community college in the city was fairly large, and Aelita wanted to stay close to someone she knew. Yumi and Ulrich lived three hours away, but that was still closer to Odd or Jeremie. Which made her think about Odd. She hadn't heard from him since graduation. No one had.

After they graduated, thinks got complicated. After jr high, they found out Aelita wasn't Odd's cousin. She was adopted by a couple in the town and she lived there throughout highschool, attending class with Yumi and Jeremie. Ulrich took high school at home in Germany, and Odd back in the states.

When Odd dropped out, he lost contact with his friends and no one had heard from him in three years. Ulrich and Yumi started to date when he was a junior and she was a senior. It was long distance, but both stayed loyal. When Ulrich graduated as Yumi was finishing her first year in college, they had happy goodbye sex after spending summer together in France, and after their first time, he proposed to her. She said yes, and the next morning Ulrich boarded the plane back to Germany.

What Ulrich didn't know was that he had gotten Yumi pregnant. Instead of the responsible thing, Yumi didn't tell him, thinking he'd call off the engagement. He wasn't thrilled when he found out when he had a daughter, Yumi telling him when she was almost a year old. They married after that emotional moment and are still married now with their three year old daughter Yuka. Of course with the early unsuspected pregnancy it complicates their marriage, but no one expects a divorce anytime soon.

Jeremie went to college out in eastern France, but still keeps in contact with Aelita and the Sterns. It puzzles most of the group that Aelita and Jeremie aren't dating at this current time. Aelita is too shy and Jeremie is too... Jeremie, so nothing really happened to excite things. Aelita and Yumi were attending the same college, before Yumi found out she was pregnant. She dropped out after two years of college to raise Yuka. Ulrich was going to drop out to help, but Yumi said it would help more if at least one of them had a full education.

Aelita thought out all of that before parking her bike on the rack before entering a building from the back. There was a bouncer at the door, who smiled at Aelita, and opened the door for her. Aelita returned the smile and a thank you and proceeded into the building. It was an almost empty club, with fifteen tables, a long bar, and a dance floor that took up half of the room. In the corner was a few pool tables , and three dart boards. Aelita went behind the bar and put on a apron and began waiting on tables as the club began to come alive.

An hour later the bar was beginning to fill up, mainly with college students with fake id cards. Tables began to fill, people began to drink as Aelita and her fellow waitresses and waiters zigzagged through the crowds with drinks. The bar served food as well, but everyone had enough common since to stay away from it. After an hour of carrying drinks to customers, Aelita went in the back and sat on a chair resting and counting her tips.

" How much so far?" A man asked her. Aelita turned her head up and looked at one of the waiters who she was friends with.

" Fifty so far, that's just in the first hour, I have a five hours shift tonight, then my shows as well."

" How do you get fifty in an hour. I haven't even gotten tipped today," the man said, a little jealous.

" Simple. Smile, be polite, mingle, and when walking away shake your ass." The man laughed.

" Your evil you know that?"

" No I'm not, just know how to get a tip. Your handsome and all, so just mingle with women, especially older women. Flirt some, but not enough to the imagination rolling," she said, hoping her tips would get him a little more money. It helped.

At eight Aelita waitress shift ended as the music stopped. She took off her apron as someone began to speak over the microphone.

" Everyone, give it up for tonight's DJ. The only waitress who spins the disks. You regulars know who I'm talking about. I hope you tipped her well tonight, because here she is, the bubble gum haired Aelita Stones." The regulars roared in applause, making those who weren't do the same. Aelita walked across the floor and to the stage where the turntables were placed. The other DJ gave her high five as she walked by. Aelita placed on the headphones and placed the disk on the turn table, and went to work.

The dance floor was having the time of their lives to Aelita mix. Not one show she did was the same, which meant every show was better than the last one. Every time she'd switch disks, they'd still have her music vibrating in their heads, then she'd play the next one and they'd love it even more.

Aelita rarely looked up at the crowd, having a bit of stage fright. She would usually close her eyes and bounce her head to her own beat. Today she looked up and at the crowd. A few people she recognized as she scanned the crowd. Looking toward the back, she suddenly stopped adjusting the knobs, and kept it at the steady beat.

Someone was in the back she recognized. He was a tall boy, with short spiky blonde hair. The boy was wearing faded blue jeans, dark grey t-shirt, and was looking straight at her. The distance was making it hard to see who he was, but she felt like she knew who it was. A crowd of people walked by and when they dispersed the boy was gone.

" It couldn't of been," Aelita said to herself. Shaking it off, she looked back at the turntables and kept playing.

* * *

At ten her show ended, so she walked off the stage with applause and took a seat on an empty table. She began to think about the boy she saw as her waiter friend dropped a beer in front of her.

" You okay?" The waiter asked.

" I guess so Mitch, but right now I'm not sure. I thought I saw someone in crowd I recognized, then he vanished." She said, taking a gulp of the drink.

" Have you had any tonight?" Mitch asked.

" Only this one," she said holding the beer up. " Your shift over yet?"

" It's been over for an hour. I'm just bored kid." Mitch was twenty five, and worked at the bar full time. It was only supposed to be a short term job, but it didn't turn out that way. " You shouldn't be drinking anyway."

" I'm legal. I've been twenty one for three months," Aelita said, not liking being patronized.

" Not being twenty one didn't stop you before. You've been wasted more than once here Aelita. How many times did I have to drive you back to campus because you'd pass out on the bike ride home?" Mitch asked her, proving his point.

" Enough times. I'm not in the mood to drink tonight." Four beers later. " I'm not drunk, I'm just not sober." One of the waitresses dropped a beer in front of her and Aelita looked up at her. " I didn't order a drink."

" Someone at the bar did for you. He's cute too."

" Really?" Aelita asked, finding it kinda cute. "Where is he?" The waitress pointed at a guy sitting at the end of the bar. Aelita stood up and walked across the room and sat next to him. " Thanks for the drink."

"I'm just surprised you drink princess." She knew that voice. Only one person had ever consistently called her that. The man faced her and said, " Long time huh."

Aelita looked at him in shock and awe for a moment. A smile spread across her face as she said, " Odd?"


	3. Tempting proximity

" Odd?" Aelita asked again. Odd smiled and nodded.

" Yep, three years is quite along time huh. How you been?" He asked politely. Aelita stood up off the stool and wrapped her arms around him tightly. " Can't breathe." Aelita didn't hear him, she just kept hugging him. Then after she let him go, she slapped him across the face.

" That was for leaving without a goodbye," Aelita shouted at him angry. Odd just looked her about to laugh. He was just slapped and he was laughing. She hugged him again.

" Sorry about that, so how you been?" Odd asked, rubbing his face. Aelita took the stool next to his.

" Alright I guess. Why haven't you called, or wrote a letter, or..or..anything?" Aelita asked, wondering why it took three years to hear from him again.

" It's been complicated the last three years. After I dropped out my dad kicked me out, and I really didn't want to talk to anyone."

" Why not?" she asked, wondering why.

" Because I didn't want you guys to know that I was the failure of the group. I didn't want the sympathy or.. Just any of it. But now I'm back on track and trying to do something. What have you been up too recently?" he asked, tired of talking about his failure.

" Not much, school and work. What did you do though?" She asked, not caring about herself, but more about her lost friend who just reintroduced himself back into her life.

" I've worked a lot of weird jobs. But after I straightened myself out. After dropping out, got involved in things I shouldn't of. Did a few drugs, drank, stupid shit. After one of my friends died from an overdose, I quit everything. The withdraw from it nearly killed me." Aelita gasped at that.

" Oh my god. Is everything good now?" Aelita asked, shocked because Odd had almost died and she hadn't known.

" Well it's better. The drugs are done, been off for three years straight. Drinking I'm working on. Recently though I've been trying to get my life back, and ask my friends for a little help with a project I'm doing."

" Can I help?"

" If you have money. I need at least a total of twenty thousand invested for this to work."

Aelita listened as Odd told her about an item he patented about six months ago. It's a metal alloy that he made to soundproof rooms. Instead of just keeping in the noise, it absorbs the vibrations and keeps the room from shaking anything else. It keeps the noise in completely, not even the slightest chance of vibrations penetrating. It could be used to make things echo louder and clearer, and to her surprise, it worked. He had tested it several times.

" Well Odd I would invest, but I don't have anything to invest. Right now I'm saving money for after college."

" Least you would. Jeremie doesn't think it works, so he said no," Odd said to her.

" You've seen Jeremie already?" she asked, surprised by that.

" Yeah, it's how I knew where you were. Tomorrow I'm driving uptown to see Yumi, then I gotta find out from her where Ulrich is." Aelita shook her head and laughed.

" You've been gone for awhile. They live together," Aelita said to him, realizing how out of touch he was.

" They do, when that happen?" he asked, realizing how out of contact he was.

" Year and a half ago. They got married."

" Really. What made Ulrich change the date?"

" More like a 'who' really. You remember Ulrich and Yumi's happy goodbye sex," Odd chuckled and nodded. It was obvious back then they had sex that night. " Apparently it was a very, happy goodbye sex. She got pregnant."

" Wow. I've been gone for a really long time. Let me guess, indecisive Yumi didn't tell him." Aelita shook her head in. " Morons. Boy or a girl."

" Girl. Her's names Yuka. Actually, they sent a family picture last week."

Aelita walked around the back of the bar and came back with her purse and began to dig through it. Pulling out a letter she opened it and handed it to Odd. Odd opened it and saw a picture was taped inside. It showed Yumi sitting on a couch, with her three year old on her lap. Ulrich was sitting next him, Yumi her head on his chest, and Yuka was just wondering why they were posing. It looked like Yumi was holding her younger sister. Yuka had long black hair halfway down her back, and brown eyes. She had Yumi's nose, and Ulrich's ears, Yumi's chin, and Ulrich's head shape. It was like every trait was equally distributed between her parents. They all had a smile.

" Cute," Odd said before placing the picture back in the card.

* * *

Aelita was walking her bike as Odd walked next her. They were talking mainly about recent things. She found out Odd only needed five thousand more to start his project which he thought would be successful. They reached the campus gates and kept walking. Aelita chained her bike and Odd walked her to her room.

" Well tomorrow I'm leaving. Going to see the Sterns," He said as Aelita was unlocking her door. She walked in and stepped on a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

" _Aelita. I'll be out the entire night, and most of the day. Sorry about the bed, I made it for you and cleaned the sheets twice. So if tonight you drag a guy to our room and want to be alone, this will be your last chance for a while, love Alissa."_

" Where you staying tonight?" Aelita asked, making sure Odd had a place to sleep.

" Hotel."

" Stay here, save some money. My roommates out for the night, you can sleep on her bed." Odd thought for a few seconds then answered.

" Alright. I'll call them and say cancel. Good thing I didn't get the key yet." Odd called the hotel as Aelita crouched next to her mini fridge in the corner of the room and tossed a can of beer over to Odd.

" When did you start drinking. Thought you said it was foul and stupid," Odd asked her, because they tried it when they were sixteen, and didn't like it then.

" It still is. When I was nineteen, about the same time I had my first sexual experience."

" Really?" Odd asked. " Sex and beer, for some reason it's rare to use those words in a separate sentence."

" Yeah, like video games and internet porn." Odd laughed loud and so did she. It was fun catching up. Odd had only had two beers the entire night so far, and Aelita had had enough to make a bad decision. It wasn't her first being drunk, so she wasn't completely out of it, but far enough gone to notice she was her full self.

The two were sitting on her bed, talking about her roommate. Odd found the whole bed thing rather humorous. Aelita hadn't mentioned her friend having sex on her bed, because she didn't want to remember about it. Odd stood up and walked across the room and jumped on her roommate's bed.

" It is lumpy." Aelita laughed and walked over, and sat down and fell back. She hit the back of her head on the wall and pulled herself up and began to rub where she hit it.

" That sounded like it hurt. Let me see it." Aelita turned her body and lay her head down so Odd could look at the hit. " No blood or brains, your good. Suck it up baby."

" Hey," she said giggling, pulling her head up to look at him, " I'm not a baby." Then she noticed when she pulled her head up, their faces were a inch away from each other and she was looking directly into his eyes. After a about a full minute of starring she said, " Tempting proximity."

" How tempting?" She leaned in and kissed him. Odd had expected that to happen. She was drunk, he was partially drunk, it was bound to happen. Aelita slowly made her lips let go of his and looked back at his eyes again.

" Forget I asked," Odd said then initiated the next kiss that lasted much longed than the other one. Aelita pushed him down on Alissa's bed making her be on top and continued to kiss him.

Odd suddenly stopped and said, " Whoa that's lumpy. And I don't want to know what stabbing my back." Aelita giggled and Odd grabbed her from below her thighs and carried her back to her bed, softly laying over her.

Then Odd began to think about where this would lead. He didn't want to take advantage of her. " Is this the alcohol or you?" he asked her, pulling his head up.

" Both, what about you?" Aelita said, because she was smart enough to know she was too shy for this to happen on her own.

" I don't know. I really don't know," Odd said, unable to decipher which part of him wanted this more, alcohol or himself.

" Pick one."

Odd thought hard for a moment as Aelita began to kiss his neck. Odd had a very sensitive neck, and it seemed Aelita knew that. Was it the alcohol, or him, or both. Maybe it was neither, but he didn't think that was the reason he wanted this to happen. Whatever it was, wanted it more than the part that didn't and went with the best answer.

" It's me," Odd said, not wanting it to appear artificial.

" Liar." She said to him. Odd let out a nervous breathe from her kissing his neck. " Someone likes this." she said to him sarcastically. " Maybe I should nipple a little."

" That's a cheap shot." Aelita laughed and continued to kiss, leaving her teeth out of it. Aelita put her head back down and Odd began to kiss her lips again. Aelita suddenly slipped her tongue into her mouth, and waited for it to be greeted my his. The two introduced each other fairly quickly, as Odd began to reach his arm under her shirt. She knew where it was going, and just let it.

" Are you sure?" he asked, making sure he had full permission before playing.

" Haven't we already settled that," she answered with a smile. That meant yes.

* * *

Aelita woke up the next afternoon in the same place she fell asleep. She was under her blanket in the center of her bed completely nude. Feeling around the bed, she was trying to find the other occupant, and didn't find him.

" Odd?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

" That was his name huh. He was really cute, I saw him as he walked out," Alissa said from her desk turning around to look out her roommate. Alissa stood up and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and placed it on Aelita's night stand. Then she opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and placed two tablets next to the water.

" In case you have a hangover, puke that way." she said, pointing toward the wall. Suddenly, Aelita realized she had huge headache and grabbed the pills and took them, not leaning far enough to show she was naked

" Someone got lucky last night," Alissa said because she knew she was naked because Aelita always places her laundry in her basket, but her clothes were still on the ground.

"All night and into the morning. I wasn't drunk enough to forget, which is good because I don't want to," remembering how eventful last night was.

" Was he that good?" she asked interested greatly.

" If you call multiple orgasms good. Where'd he go?" Aelita asked, because she hoped when she woke up he'd still be there. It made it less of a one night stand.

" He left this morning about ten. It's almost two, someone slept well. He left you a note." Alissa handed her a piece of paper and Aelita read it.

" _Aelita, sorry to leave without a goodbye again, but you can slap me later. I needed to catch the bus early. I'm not sure what happened last night, if it was a fling or actually something to go with. But none the less it happened and I don't regret it did. Call me when you wake up and let's see where this goes. _

_Love Odd, p.s. Here's some contact information so I don't lose you again, later_." Aelita smiled as she closed the letter.

" Your still not good with words."


	4. Secrets and distractions

Odd and Aelita stayed in much closer contact after that, but didn't have time to continue what had happened that night in her dorm room. They both said it couldn't get anywhere, and that it was alcohol. Though both knew it was majority of themselves. Odd kept traveling and kept getting more people to invest in his patent and after a three thousand dollar investment from the Sterns, it went underway.

Odd was doing something with his life. For the next four years he managed to start a business that started rocky. Then after a production company needed that material for a movie set, Odd made ten million from that one sale, and everything sky rocketed. More big companies took a hint from the production company and Odd was getting some money, and giving back to those who helped him. Ulrich and Yumi made nearly a million from their one investment. Odd offered some to his other friends, except Jeremie who said it wouldn't work, bad investment choice.

A month after Odd's visit, Aelita started to feel a little sick. She didn't puke, but she always felt like she could any moment. She had stomach cramps, went to the bathroom a lot, and began to eat more and felt like it was never satisfying her hunger. Alissa said she needed to go see a doctor, but Aelita insisted she was fine. Finally one day Alissa got tired of her complaining and took Aelita herself.

The doctors ran a few tests, and Aelita was sitting on the bed in the hospital waiting for a doctor to come in with the results. Aelita drummed her fingers on her knees and bobbed her head up and down, remembering the beat from a show she did last week. That was a really good show. Exhaling she cracked her knuckles, then her neck, then continued to drum her knees. Her stomach growled for food, an action it had been doing for too long. She had to go to the bathroom, but needed to wait for the results.

" Hurry up dammit, it's just four tests. How long could that possible take?" she asked herself looking at the mirror. " I'm getting fat," she said because the scale this morning said she had gained five pounds.

A male doctor walked in a minute later and looked Aelita. He was carrying a vanilla folder with a few sheets of paper stabled in it. The doctor looked through the paper then back at her.

" Your fine, healthy as a horse," he said before she asked.

" Then what's wrong with me?" she asked, knowing she wasn't fine.

" Your just pregnant." Aelita let that sink in for about a minute before she had an answer.

" No I'm not," she hoped more than said.

" Um... yes, yes you are. About a month in. The cramps, the urinating, the bloated feeling are all signs and symptoms of pregnancy. We did a urine test for that and it came up positive. Your pregnant."

Aelita lowered her head and shook her head. ' I'm such an idiot. I was so drunk I forgot about condoms, god dammit.' she said to herself. " Now I can proscribe some vitamins for you so the baby will develop the best it can."

" I'm not going to have it. Can you set an appointment for an abortion?" She said to him.

" Are you sure Ms. Stones?" He asked, being professional.

" I'm too young to have it. Just set the appointment."

* * *

The next week Aelita went in and had the abortion. She felt extremely guilty about not telling Odd about the pregnancy. She knew they were too young. Odd was too good natured to kill anything not yet alive, so she knew he'd convince her to have it. Not only did she not tell him about the abortion, she didn't tell him anything about him being a father at all. Having a baby complicated things for Ulrich and Yumi, she didn't want it to complicate things between her and Odd. Aelita for the first time in her life, had a dirty little secret that she wasn't going to tell anyone, anytime soon. Not even Odd.

Aelita kept the secret, and created a gab between herself and Odd. She thought that night, after he had finished his work, he'd come back and sweep her off her feet. She saw marriage kids, growing old. Then when one of those things went out of order, everything crumbled. She didn't want to have a baby, knowing it was rush and complicate things. If she didn't have it, it would still happen the way she hoped it would. It didn't

After Aelita finished college she got her teachers degree and applied for a job at Kadic, her old jr high. They were going to reject her at first, but she had a recommendation from a teacher there, Jeremie Belpois. She discovered she was tired of waiting for Odd. They kept the sex a secret and a year later Aelita became Mrs. Aelita Belpois. The marriage started good, but was a little jagged by the end of the first years.

Odd didn't attend the marriage. If Aelita would of waited a few weeks longer before she started to date Jeremie, he would have proposed. He was thinking about moving back to the states for business. He was going to have to start the business over seas, which was highly respected at this time. It was nearly a billion dollar industry that Odd named, ' Soundproof industries.' Ulrich and Yumi were enjoying their shares from their well placed investment.

Odd had his vice president go over seas with the excuse he needed to work where it started. He bought a house in town, a two story five room house. He wanted a nice house, but thought mansions were too big and overrated. From here he kept in contact with Aelita fairly well, better than before. Having coffee and sundays. It was innocent visits, Odd knowing very well she was taken and he had missed his chance. Aelita never told him what had happened as result to that night.

When Odd was twenty five, he needed a distraction. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings for Aelita closed for much longer. One day he was walking down the street and bumped into a woman on the streets.

" Oh sorry." Odd reached out a hand to help the woman up. She took his hand and he pulled her up. " You okay?"

" I'm fine, maybe I should look up when I walk." She said, knowing it was her fault. Then she looked at his face. The woman had long black hair, and was wearing a pink blouse, and black pants. She was carrying a bag that Odd picked up for her. " Odd Della Robbia?" she asked, looking closer.

" You know me?" Odd asked, because he didn't know her.

" It's me. Sissi. Sissi Delmas. Anything ringing a bell?" she asked.

" Elizabeth, how you been?" he asked, knowing she hated that name.

" You know I hate that name." An hour later they were in a coffee place talking about jr high. They laughed at how much they hated each other, and how juvenile it was. It was fun. And Odd realized something, he had found his distraction. After only a month of dating he pulled out the ring he had bought for Aelita, and married Sissi to keep himself from destroying his real loves marriage. To his surprise, Sissi was interested in more than money proving himself wrong about her character. He thought he might actually love her.

His distraction plan wasn't going too well, so needed to up the playing the field. When he was twenty seven, Sissi told him some pretty exciting news.

" Odd, were pregnant!" Maybe now his distraction plan would work better. It was decent, until he had to meet her parents. It wasn't a nervous situation for him, it was a nervous situation for them. He had the money the power, and he had married their daughter. Jean Pierre Delmas questioned Odd's character but when it came to finances Sissi had done well.

Aelita came to visit one day. She could care less the baby was Sissi's, she wanted to meet Odd's son. Jason Robbia was only a week old when Aelita held him in her arms.

" He is so cute. Congratulations Odd."

" Thanks." She wanted to tell him right there. She wanted to say, ' Odd remember that night in college. Well you got me pregnant that night I didn't have the spine to tell you I couldn't handle the responsibility of a baby so got an abortion and never told you about it...surprise!' She didn't. He seemed happy right now, and had no idea that as she held his baby, he wished he had it with her and not just as a distraction in flesh.


	5. Thanks, and I love you

Aelita had just finished grading the last test papers for her eighth grade biology class and made her way up stairs to her and Jeremie's bedroom. Walking into the bathroom she checked the calender on the wall. Marking a day off the calender she noticed it was the day she had circled. Looking into the bedroom, she looked at Jeremie sitting on the bed reading. Taking a deep breath she looked back the mirror at herself, wanting to look appealing right now. She was twenty eight years now, and she realized she was getting older.

Putting on her night gown she walked out of the door that connected the two rooms and walked into the bedroom. Jeremie didn't even lift his eyes up to look at her, as she walked around the bed and then crawled into her side.

" How did the grading go?" Jeremie asked her. Putting his book down.

" Alright. That kid who was failing actually passed," Aelita said, the favorite part of her day was when she looked at the students and saw that they get it.

" He did. Nice. We got a letter from Odd today." Jeremie handed Aelita the letter that had a picture of Jason in it. Above the picture was the statement. ' It's a boy!'

" He's so adorable isn't he?" Jeremie nodded. " Last week when Odd let me hold him, made me think about something. I'm getting old."

" No your not," Jeremie said to her, knowing agreeing was like asking for a women's weight.

" Jeremie, I'm almost thirty, and right now we're doing well in all aspects. I think we're ready."

" For what?" Jeremie asked.

" Jeremie. I wanna have a baby." Jeremie froze for a second. She had said the B word. Jeremie thought for a few more seconds looking away from her. Were they ready? More importantly, was he ready. After realizing the marriage was getting a little dole, and the extra room in the house could use a new occupant, he knew his answer.

" I think your right. Have you been watching your cycle?" He asked, wanting to know when they could start trying.

" I'm ovulating tonight, so I was hoping we could start trying now." Jeremie smiled about that. She was definitely ready and it showed. Jeremie leaned over and kissed her, as Aelita moved herself under him and he began to pull her night gown up.

For some reason right then she said in her mind, ' Odd's still better.' It surprised her greatly. She thought she was over him, but she realized she wasn't. She shook off her subconscious thought as Jeremie began to thrust.

* * *

Aelita quit drinking completely. She had stopped three months before that. Once she got married she didn't drink enough to get drunk, not wanting to do something stupid, again. She didn't tell Odd her and Jeremie were trying to have a baby, because it wouldn't be fair. Even though he didn't know the truth, she still felt guilty about it. Jeremie and her were trying, and trying, trying every night just to make sure. It didn't happen. They took tests to see if it was physical, turns out they just aren't lucky.

Aelita began to think it was karma. She had aborted the baby in college and now nature was punishing her for it. Now that she wanted a baby, nature wouldn't let her have it. To make her feel worse, Yumi and Ulrich began to show off their second. ' Maybe I should of kept it.' she said to herself. It complicated things for Ulrich and Yumi, but they made it through together. If they could make it, why couldn't of her and Odd. ' Past is the past.' she said to herself knowing there was no point in dwelling upon it forever.

A year passed without success and Aelita and Jeremie were thinking about giving up. Another year passed and they had almost lost all hope, before one week Aelita noticed something. She was late. Taking the pregnancy test before Jeremie got home she sat on the chair in the bathroom with the test directly I front of her. Closing her eyes she heard it beep and slowly opened them. The test was flashing the greatest word she had ever seen, " Positive." She heard the door open and she ran down stairs.

Jeremie threw his jacket on the couch as he walked through the living room. When he was almost to the kitchen he looked at the stairs and saw Aelita running down. She seemed happy about something, very happy. Jeremie stood at the stairs as Aelita jumped from the third step and jumped at Jeremie. Jeremie caught her and fell back onto the couch.

" Someone's happy." he said as Aelita kissed him.

" It finally happened! We're going to have a baby." She said to him. She pulled her head back to see Jeremie's reaction. He was stupefied. Then suddenly a giant smile covered his face as he began to kiss Aelita again.

" Bout time." was all he could say. Aelita giggled.

* * *

The next week they were in the hospital seeing how far she was. She was a little less than a month in and the doctor proscribed a few vitamins for the baby's development. Jeremie was going to tell the others, but Aelita stopped him. She wanted to tell them. Next month was December, and Christmas, one of the few times a year the five got together. Aelita was going to announce it to everyone.

They held this years party was Yumi and Ulrich's. It was the five, Sissi, the kids, and Aelita's new addition. Everyone was drinking champagne, except Yumi and Aelita. Yumi had announced she was pregnant again, and had already had the ultrasound. She showed everyone the pictures from that, and then they began to talk about other things. They put Jason and Yumi and Ulrich's second child, a boy named Michael in a play pin as they began to stare at each other. Yumi and Sissi just looked at them, giggling about how cute they looked, and wondering how they found a situation where they were on the same boat.

Toward the end of the night, Aelita tapped on a wine glass that was filled with orange juice like Yumi's. Everyone went silent, Yumi having to tell Yuka why Aelita was tapping on the glass and pretended to listen.

" Um, everyone," Aelita began. " Jeremie and I have some exciting news for you." She stopped talking to make sure everyone was listening. She smiled and said, " We're gonna have a baby." Everyone's reaction was happiness celebration, and congratulations. Except for Odds. How would you feel if one of the only women you've ever loved was having a baby with someone that wasn't you. He wasn't pissed, but he was understandably upset. But he put on a happy face and pretended to be happy for Jeremie, though he wasn't.

* * *

Aelita starting the morning sickness a month later, puking in the morning and being on emotional edge. She'd sleep without covers most of time, and sleep with a bucket next to her bed side. She knew this would happen, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Her classes were taken over by a new teacher for the rest of the school year, and Aelita would stay at home, which worked for her. Odd being the president of the company really only worried about meetings with his board so would help Aelita a lot throughout this period. He'd have lunch with her at least once a week, or at least bring it to her.

About exactly nine months in Jeremie left for work and Aelita went into the kitchen, sat at the table and began to eat breakfast. She took her vitamins and began to walk to the sink before she felt a rush of water run past her legs and hit the floor. Her lower stomach began to sting as she realized what was happening. She was in labor. Breathing deep she slowly sat on the ground and took out her cell phone. He hit speed dial and activated Jeremie's number. His phone was off.

She called him three more times, and only got his voice mail. " Dammit Jeremie!" she shouted out loud. The labor pain was hurting more. Sweat was beating down her face, as she thought of her options. ' Yumi or Ulrich? No too far away. Ah, I don't have an option.' She pulled open the phone and called her only hope.

Odd Della Robbia was sitting through a meeting, trying to sell something. He was listening attentively as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he looked at his caller id, ' Aelita Cell.'

" Mr. Robbia, can that wait?" A business man asked him.

" It could be important." The man nodded and Odd flipped his phone open, " Aelita is every okay?"

" Odd! Oh thank god," She blurted out fast and stressful.

" You okay. What's going on?"

" I'm in labor right now, and Jeremie's phone's off. Look can you please come to my house and pick me up. If I was ever begging to do something I'm begging you now." Odd listened then stood up.

" I'll be right over, breathe okay."

" Thanks Odd." She hung up as Odd picked up his coat an slid it onto his arms.

" Is something wrong?" A man at the table asked.

" I need to go, is there any chance we could reschedule this?"

" What's so important?"

" My friend needs my help."

" Odd, what more important, you friends? Or your business." Odd continued to the door and stopped.

" My friends."

Odd drove as fast as he legally and illegally could and in ten minutes pulled into the driveway. Leaving the car running he ran out of his car and up the walkway into Aelita and Jeremie's house.

" Aelita!" he shouted, trying to find her.

" In here!" Cried a faint voice from the kitchen. Odd dashed through the livingroom, saving time by jumping over the coffee table, every millisecond counted. He found Aelita on the ground in the kitchen, leaning her back against the shelves.

" Take your time why don't you." She said with a laugh, that was replaced with a grunt of pain.

A minute later, Odd had buckled her in and went behind the wheel and backed out of the driveway. He hit the gas and drove down her street doing twenty over the speed limit. They got stopped by the first red light as Odd stopped the car.

" Why is it when I'm in a hurry, the world isn't?" Aelita complained out loud.

" Your going to be okay Aelita," Odd said to comfort her. He placed his hand on hers then put it back on the wheel and waited for it to turn green. Aelita grabbed his hand and held it tight.

" Don't you dare let me go." she threatened. Odd let her take his hand so she could squeeze something to relieve the pain.

" Why didn't you call the hospital?" Odd asked her.

" It's a very stressful moment okay, so shut up."

" Call them now, so they're ready when we arrive." Aelita did as told and ten minutes later her and Odd pulled into the drop off zone of the hospital. Odd locked his car and followed her, knowing very well his car was going to be towed. He held her hand the entire way and then had to stop when they reached the delivery room.

Odd let her go and Aelita grabbed his hand back, " Don't let me go." she begged.

" I have to. I'll be here the entire time. Your not alone." Odd kissed her hand and Aelita let it go.

" Thanks Odd." She looked back at him until the doors closed and her clothes were replaced with a hospital gown.

Odd sat in the waiting room, not able to stop pacing. It wasn't even his kid and yet it seemed like it was. Finally managing to sit down he waited for two more hours. A doctor would come by ever hour, saying how many centimeters she was dilated. At the three hour marker she was seven centimeters.

Jeremie ran past the waiting room and Odd shouted, "Hey Einstein!" Jeremie ran back into that room and looked to Odd.

" How far?" Jeremie asked him, figuring he'd know.

" Seven centimeters. Where the hell have you been!" he shouted at him.

" I'm sorry," Jeremie said to him, knowing her should be.

" Tell her not me," Odd said sitting on the chair again.

" No one asked you to help."

" She did smart ass."

" Well you can go now, I'll take care of things."

" I promised I'd stay. I think I should with you being unreliable."

" I was in a meeting!" he shouted at his accuser.

" So was I." Those words hit Jeremie hard. " I was at work, she called me because you were unavailable. I came over in a heartbeat. You say your so smart Jeremie, but it takes a true dumb ass to turn your off when your wife is nine months pregnant." Jeremie lowered his head in defeat. He felt like an unreliable jackass.

" Let's just get through the next hour okay?" Jeremie nodded and sat down. The doctor came in an hour later and said she was fully dilated and was about to begin the delivery. Jeremie was permitted to go in, but Odd had to wait.

Jeremie walked back into the room half an hour later. " It's a girl, wanna see her?" Odd and Jeremie walked through the halls then turned into Aelita's room. She was sitting up on her bed, with her arms crossed.

" I hope they hurry, I wanna hold her," Aelita said to them as they walked in. They had to clean and check to see if the baby had any complications. A moment later a nurse walked in with the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket.

" Anyone have a beautiful baby girl with pink hair and big blue eyes." Aelita extended her arms and cradled the baby in her arms. The nurse left the room and Aelita down at her daughter who was looking straight back at her.

" Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She kept repeating that sentence. It was real, it was hers, and she knew it. She was in tears as she held her.

" If only I had a name to give her. Nothing could express how beautiful she is." Odd could think of one, Aelita. The baby looked around the room and pass Jeremie, then locked her eyes on Odd. She extended her arms out toward him. " I think she likes you Odd. She wants you to hold her." Odd took the baby in his arms and looked down at her. Aelita watched him hold her and for a second thought that it was theirs.

Silently she whispered, " I still love you."


	6. A tough decision

**Five years later**

Shouting, screaming, yelling, blaming, excuses, and crying was all that could be heard from the Belpois residence one night. The fight had be raging for so long and so violently, neither Jeremie or Aelita remembered who started it, or what it was about. Jeremie was shouting at her in the kitchen, and after he'd finished his rambling Aelita would answer him back with tears running down her face. Jeremie would blame her about mishaps around the house and so on, and Aelita would blame him right back, or give a loud excuse. Aelita wanted to hit Jeremie, she wanted to physically strike him across his face if it meant he'd shut up.

Amy, their five year old daughter would crawl under her bed and press a pillow against her ears. She hated it when her parents fought. She hated it because she knew they were usually fighting about her. Recently Amy had taken a test to see her IQ before she started elementary school. After receiving an outstanding IQ, she was advised to start classes with a private tutor. Jeremie wanted that, but Aelita didn't. Aelita didn't want Amy to be isolated from people in her age group, didn't want her to miss out on developing her social skills. Jeremie wanted the private tutor, and said being antisocial wasn't a bad thing.

Aelita response to that was, " Of course you don't Jeremie, you're the most antisocial person I know."

" Like your any better!" Jeremie shot back.

" I know! I don't want her to be like me!" Aelita shouted back at him. Aelita remembered her life after coming out of the computer. She had few friends, but good friends. But her main flaw was not being antisocial, but was being socially clueless. Those years were hard, and she didn't want Amy to go through it the way she had. That one little topic about Amy went on for about an hour. They couldn't finish the topic, because Jeremie couldn't stay focused on one topic at a time. He'd switch to the mortgage, then to the finances, and reach out to any other marital problems they had. Which was a lot.

Amy would just sit in her room, under her bed, crying into her pillow praying they'd stop. Most of the time she'd fall asleep crying and Aelita would pull her out and tuck her into bed while she was asleep. She'd ask them about the fight at breakfast and both would deny it had happened, then later that day it start all over again. Their marriage was taking a landslide. They fought, screamed, usually slept in separate rooms, Aelita sleeping with Amy, comforting her, and had stopped having sex. Aelita would complain about that.

Jeremie's response was, " Sex isn't everything in a marriage."

" But it is part of one. We could comfort each other instead of fight, stay closer, talk more. It's part of the foundation." Jeremie just changed the subject and the fight continued.

* * *

Yumi and Aelita had arranged a play date between Amy and the Stern's second son. Anthony Stern and Amy played hide and go seek while their mothers sat on the couch with coffee.

" Things aren't getting better between Jeremie and I. Last Monday, we fought for two hours over nothing." Aelita said to Yumi who was listening to her talk. " How do you make it work Yumi?" She asked, because Yumi's marriage seemed perfect.

" You balance fun and work. Work is finances, kids, other things, and fun is basically the sexual factor of the marriage. When is the last time you and Jeremie had sex?" Yumi asked, taking a sip of her drink.

" Three months ago."

" Three months. Wow your hurting aren't you. You need to get that part back. Do something sexy for him."

" I've tried. He thinks sex isn't that important and we should focus on other things. I'm going insane. I always swore that..." Amy ran by looking for Anthony. She found him in the closet and the two ran out of the room laughing. She made sure they were out of the room before continuing. " That I'd never want sex this bad. I haven't had an orgasm in four months."

" Not even manually?"

" I'm not that desperate," She said, a little sickened by Yumi's question.

" Well you should be. Tell me this, what is the best sexual experience you've had. Not just Jeremie, but overall." Aelita thought hard. She wanted it to be Jeremie. Her husband. The man she had her only child with. The man she loves, or thinks she loves. As she was thinking through the past sex sessions, one overshadowed them all. Then she remembered that one night, fourteen years ago, a little beer, a college dorm, but one hundred percent solid love. Even after sex with Jeremie, she occasionally dreamt of that night.

" Well?" Yumi asked, because Aelita was taking too long.

" Do you want me to be completely honest?" Aelita asked.

" You don't have to say with who, but how old were you?"

" Twenty one."

" College. Figured it'd be that. That rules out Jeremie as far as I know. It does rule him out right?" Aelita nodded and Yumi tried to think of anyone. " What was his name?"

" I really shouldn't tell you. Last thing I need is more grief between me and Jeremie."

" I won't tell, I'm not like that. Between girls." Yumi held out a pinky to pinky swear. Aelita took Yumi's pinky with hers.

" It was with Odd." Yumi let her pinky go and looked at her.

" Huh?"

" Odd. I had sex with Odd when he came back. That was the only time, but it did leave a pretty big mark on me," Aelita said to her. Then she decided it was time for something to come back out, " I got pregnant that night and had an abortion. I've never told anyone. Not even Odd." Yumi looked at her, and kept looking.

" Why didn't you tell him?"

" Why didn't you tell Ulrich?" Aelita asked, digging up Yumi's mistakes.

" That's different, I actually had her. You aborted and didn't even give him a say in it."

" Please don't tell him." Aelita begged.

" I won't. But you should. Fourteen years you've been carrying that around. That guilt and the secret that you could barely carry on your own. Odd told me a secret too. Wanna hear it, it's about you."

" No. I've been trying to get him off my mind."

" Little late for that. Aelita like it or not, Odd will always be there. He loves you that much. Personally I think you love him as well. To be honest again, I think you should of never married Jeremie, because your love for Odd makes that difficult." Aelita began to cry on Yumi's shoulder as Yumi rubbed her back.

" I don't know what I'm doing anymore, what should I do?"

" That's easy. Pick one." Aelita pulled her head back up.

" What?"

" Pick one."

" I only have Jeremie now. Odd's married, I missed that chance."

" No you didn't. You just didn't wait long enough. Besides, marriage is only a word. If you want Odd, get him back. If you want Jeremie, fix your marriage. Either way, stop doing nothing and do something, because your love life is keeping me entertained, and I want a happy ending." Aelita smiled and hugged Yumi.

" Thanks Yumi." Now the hard part, pick one. Those words echoed through her mind. Pick one. Pick who? With Jeremie she would need to agree on something and end the fights, not just for her sake, but for Amy as well. With Odd, she had to tell him about the abortion. About his flesh and blood being taken away without any say by him. Odd, Jeremie? Jeremie, Odd?

" I'm in serious trouble."


	7. And the winner is

Aelita sat in her teachers office thinking about what Yumi advised. " Pick one." Those two words kept playing in her mind. " Pick one." Turning her head she looked at the pictures on her desk. A few were of Amy, baby picture and a recent one. Another was a family picture with Amy, Jeremie and herself, and the last was one of Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, and herself in jr high.

Opening her purse she dropped it on the floor. Groaning she bent down and picked it up, seeing her wallet was still on the ground. Remembering she had a few pictures in there she opened it up and let the picture holder dangle down. Almost every picture was of Amy, one was of Jeremie, another was the jr high picture in wallet sized. Noticing that the last one wasn't a picture looked at it closely and saw that it was a folded sheet of paper. Sliding it out of its case she unfolded the sheet of paper.

" What do we have here?" Aelita asked as she folded it up for the last time. She unfolded it and turned it around, and saw that it was a note. She read the first line and remembered what it was. It was the note Odd had left her after that night fourteen years ago. Reading it three more times she placed it down on her desk and began to think. Thinking about events after that night she remembered what she said one day.

" I still love you." It confused her at the time because she wasn't aware she said it aloud, but luckily no one heard it. Did she say it, or was it the pain medication from the delivery. Either way she saw it, she still said it. Not loud enough for another to hear, though someone needed to hear it besides herself.

That night after Aelita tucked Amy into bed, her and Jeremie had another fight. Once again it lasted long enough to forget why it had even begun. Tonight Aelita had to many things on her mind to stand the fight. Aelita stormed out of the kitchen with Jeremie still shouting at her.

" Where are you going?" Jeremie asked her.

" Anywhere but here!" She shouted back at him, grabbing her purse and keys. She opened the door but Jeremie grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. Aelita had had enough and spun around quickly slapping Jeremie in the face hard. Jeremie let her go as Aelita slammed the door shut, as Jeremie stood there trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. He stood there silently, thinking he should go after Aelita. Realizing he probably was going a little overboard, he let her go understanding if she didn't want to see him and checked to see if they had woken Amy. Which of course they had.

Aelita started the car, after feeling her hand that still stung from striking Jeremie. After seeing it had turned red she let out a small breathe of and said, " That felt good." She pulled out of the driveway and then down her street, thinking of where to go. Stopping at the stop sign she rested her forehead on the steering wheel and began to cry. Then Yumi's advise came back again. " Pick one."

Aelita knew she couldn't pick yet but didn't want to go home. Home meant Jeremie, Jeremie meant fighting, fighting meant lose of sanity and possibly hitting him again. Reaching over to the passenger seat she opened her purse, pulled out her phone, and called Odd.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia was dangling upside down from a bar specially placed for this exercise. His home phone rang as he grabbed the bar and pulled his legs from over the bar and dropped to the floor. Grabbing a towel he wiped the sweat from his face and picked up the phone. Checking the caller id it said it was a cell phone, but he recognized the number.

" Aelita?" Odd asked, fairly sure it was her.

" Odd," Aelita began, Odd having trouble understanding her because she was crying. " Jeremie and I had another fight, and I really don't feel like going home."

" Where are you?"

" On my street still. Can I please come over, I need to talk to someone, and you're the closest person who'll listen."

" No problem," answered softly, " Come right over."

" Thanks Odd." They both hung up and Odd finished wiping the sweat off his body. Aelita wouldn't be over for another twenty minutes, so took a shower before she got there.

* * *

Odd sat on his couch, awaiting the sound of his front door knocking. The sound of a car pulling into his driveway, then the sound of a car door shutting made him stand up and walk to the door. He opened it to see Aelita cutting through the grass, then stepping onto his porch. Aelita practically dove at him, as Odd caught her crying. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Walking backwards Odd carried her to the couch and sat her down. It had been quite a long time since the two had been this close. Nearly fourteen years to be exact. It wasn't a mere friend hug when the two would wrapped their arms, but keeps their chests from touching. Their bodies were so close, Odd or Aelita couldn't tell what heartbeat was their own. Which was made harder by the fact their heartbeats were exactly at the same pace. The pulse was making a solid beat that echoed throughout both their bodies, while she held onto him like she didn't want him to let go, and Odd held her, not wanting to let her go.

Aelita told Odd about the fights who eagerly listened, wanting to help. Odd would help by comparing his marital problems with hers, Aelita discovering his marriage wasn't any better. After nearly an hour, Aelita was no longer crying or holding onto Odd, not needed the physical comfort anymore. Her emotions were finally in check.

Noticing something for the first time Aelita asked, " Where's Sissi and Jason?"

" Spring break started Monday for Jason's school district and me and Sissi thought it best to take this chance to be away from each other to cool off a little. They're at her parents house for the week. Thirsty?" Aelita answered with a nod. " What do you want?"

" Anything with alcohol," she answered.

" Aelita you quit drinking to be a better mother, something else perhaps."

" Odd. I'm tired, irritated, and need to relax some. Please get me a glass of wine, and I'll be good for the night." Odd looked at her seeing he couldn't talk her out of it. Odd nodded and walked into the kitchen, and walked out a minute later with two wine glasses and handed Aelita one. Aelita took a sip of it, then drank the glass in one gulp.

" Easy," Odd said, remembering wine was a sipping drink and not a gulping one.

Aelita placed the glass on the table and fell back onto the couch. " That's better."

" You remember what happened last time we got drunk right?" He asked.

" Yeah I know. But one glass won't get me drunk, it won't even give me a buzz."

" True," Odd sat next to her and placed his half full glass on the table.

" Got anything stronger?" She asked, suddenly wanting to get drunk.

" Your not getting drunk. You need to stay sober and think about you and Jeremie." Aelita smiled.

" Party pooper." Odd rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Another hour passed and Odd didn't let Aelita drink anything else, to her disliking. Odd only had that one drink himself, not wanting history to repeat itself, though he kinda wanted it to. This situation he'd only dreamed of. Alone in a house with Aelita, and she had come there.

" You should be heading home soon. It's almost midnight," Odd said looking at the clock on the wall. Aelita nodded then looked at the clock. 'Eleven forty five, pm.' That made her think about home, about Jeremie, about the fights, about the reason she had come over. All that made her start crying.

" Aelita?" Aelita dug her face into the her palms and cried into them, as Odd tried to find her face. Odd grabbed her wrists, and slowly moved them away from he face, then held her hands.

" What I don't understand is how someone so beautiful could be so sad. You don't deserve it." Aelita smiled through her tears, wiping them off her face.

Right then Yumi came to mind again, with the advise that had been proving more complicated than predicted. " Pick one." Aelita was looking him straight in the eye. Those big gentle pretty eyes that she could never forget. Right them, at that precise moment, she took Yumi's advise. She chose.


	8. Do you love me?

**Just a warning, brief lemon( Why couldn't it of been lime, or pomegranate...why do I suddenly want a pomegranate?)**

Aelita's tears ceased to fall as she gazed into Odd's eyes. The thoughts of Jeremie faded to black, as memories of Odd came to light. His hands were still on hers, and she had tightened her grip. Odd felt awkward for a moment or two. She wasn't crying because she was better, but she hadn't let him go. The way she was looking at him was almost mesmerizing, her eyes holding onto his, refusing to allow them to look at anything else.

Odd let her hands go, but Aelita held his. Then she licked her lips and said, " Tempting proximity."

' Oh shit, last time she said that..." Odd said in his mind before Aelita pulled him in and kissed him. Odd's body was momentarily frozen with shock, stopping him from reacting. A few seconds later he began to press his lips against hers. A few seconds later he snapped back to his senses and pulled quickly saying one word.

" No," Odd said pulling his head away.

" No?" Aelita asked him.

" No this isn't right. We're both married. We can't do this." Odd stood up, Aelita's hands dropping into her lap.

" You were kissing back," Aelita said it him, hoping that would say something on its own.

" I know I was, but that doesn't distract from the point..." Odd couldn't finish the sentence before Aelita quickly stood up and began to kiss him again. It only lasted a second before Odd grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back harder than intended. Aelita fell back onto the couch and looked up shocked. " Sorry, but listen..."

" No Odd you listen," she shot back, " That night wasn't a accident. It was supposed to happen and it did. I loved you then and still do now and now I want to know your feeling toward me." Aelita stared at him, waiting for his answer. " Do you love me?"

To Odd that was as simple as two plus two. He knew his feelings toward her, always had. He did love her. Odd broke her gaze and answered, " No." It was a lie, the largest one he had ever made.

" Look at me when you answer," Aelita said stepping closer to him. Odd took a few steps back, bumping into the wall. Aelita kept moving in. " Do you love me?" she asked again looking him in the eye, not letting his gaze on hers escape. Odd swallowed hard and answered.

" Yes." Aelita smiled and kissed him again. Odd pulled away again. " But we can't do.." Aelita shut him up by thrusting her lips to his again.

" Yes we can," she said with a smile. Odd finally crack and initiated the next kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist, this time he wasn't going to let her go. " About time you shut up." Odd smiled through the kissing as Aelita backpedaled toward the couch. Aelita pulled Odd on top of her as she fell back onto the couch, felling something hard making her cringe. Letting one of her arms off his body she reached into the couch cushions and pulled out the tv remote.

" Hey, I've been looking for that," Odd said as Aelita laughed and threw the remote to the side. Aelita felt something pushing against her leg, noticing it was her cell phone. Pulling it out of her pocket she placed it on the table next to the arm rest and kept kissing him. Aelita pushed him up and began to kiss his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. The first two buttons came out easy, but the third got stuck. Aelita grabbed both sides of the opening, and pulled it open, buttons flying of his chest.

" I like this shirt," Odd said, it being his favorite shirt.

" Just buy a new one cry baby." Odd shrugged and slid the shirt off, then helped Aelita with hers. Aelita ran her hands up his stomach, and Odd grabbed her hand and kissed it, then her lips. Odd reached around her back and undid her bra that she pulled off her shoulders. They threw the clothing to the ground as Aelita began to undo his belt, as Odd unzipped her jeans. Odd finished first and pulled her jeans to her knees before Aelita pulled then down and off, throwing the jeans next to the other clothing.

" Should we go to my bed?" he asked laying over her.

" Too far away, we're fine right here." Odd smiled and began to slide her panties down her legs. Pulling them off Aelita finished his jeans and Odd lay over her again. Odd positioned himself, his hands holding his body over hers. Her arms wrapped around his back as she spread her legs, and Odd began to thrust, not looking down at her body, just her eyes. He knew what he was doing, and didn't need to see it to make it work. He lowered himself and pressed his body against hers, kissing her. Aelita licked her inner lips, making Odd open his mouth and accept her tongue.

It was a moment they both had hoped would happen again, and now that it was hoped it wouldn't end. " Let's see where this goes." Odd had said in the note fourteen years ago. Their lives went here. It took fourteen years, but it got there and both couldn't be happier. Aelita smiled at him, and he smiled back, as Aelita made a silent scream, alerting Odd she had climaxed.

" That was quick," Odd said to her, not having been at it for two minutes.

" No talking," Aelita said to him, wanting him to continue.

* * *

The next morning at about ten, two figures were laying on the couch. The two lovers were wrapped in a blanket, with Odd's entire body on the cushions. Aelita's body didn't have much room, but most of her body was on his, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Her arm was wrapped around his chest, and Odd's arm was under Aelita. Their legs were tangled under the blanket with their feet poking out at the end. The blanket was just above her chest, not revealing her body. The sun was bleeding through the blinds, giving the room some light.

A phone rang on the table next to them and Odd's eyes slowly opened. Reaching over with the arm that wasn't holding Aelita, he felt for the phone, then picked it up. He was so groggy he didn't notice the phone wasn't his, so groggy he hadn't noticed it was Aelita's, and so groggy didn't notice the phone call was from ' home.'

Clicking answer he said, " Hello." Whoever it was froze. They hadn't been expecting a mans voice. " Hello?" Odd asked again. He knew Odd's voice, and hoped there was a good explanation why he had answered. Then he heard another voice.

" Who is it?" Aelita asked, as groggy as Odd was. The person on the phone heard the sound of Aelita kissing Odd's chest, then his lips. " Good morning."

" Whoever it was hung up I guess." Jeremie cringed with anger, and hung up the phone.

_Notes- This chapter is kinda pushing M, but who cares._


	9. Ding, Dong

After the phone call Odd and Aelita closed their eyes again, finding out they couldn't fall back asleep. Odd looked down at her, moving a strand of hair out of her face. 'I love those eyes.' Odd said to himself. Aelita was having similar feelings at the moment. Resting the side of her head on Odd's chest, she looked up at him. Odd smiled because she looked really cute like that.

" You need a bigger couch." Aelita said to him with a smile.

For the last year Aelita hadn't woken up so close to someone. When she'd sleep with Jeremie in the same bed, she'd always wake up further away than she fell asleep. She told him about it and he said he just rolled in his sleep. Odd didn't even move. He was exactly where she left him. Inhaling and exhaling her breath hit his chest and made him giggle. Last night she found he was ticklish.

" I need to take a shower before work," Odd said to her.

" No. Don't go, stay right here for the rest of the day," She said to him, holding him closer.

" You know I wouldn't mind that, but we have to get up." Aelita breathed against his chest again and began moved around. Odd slid his legs to the ground and sat up, letting Aelita's head rest against the pillow. Odd pulled his pants off the ground and put them on as Aelita looked at him from a sideways angle again.

" Okay. But I'm too lazy to get to the shower." Odd leaned down and pulled her off the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her. Carrying her up the stairs and into the bathroom Aelita let her feet touch the floor and shut the door with her foot. Letting the blanket fall she wrapped her arms around Odd and began to kiss him again.

After an hour of distractions the two were sitting on the couch where it had all started. Aelita was laying against Odd as they watched the news. The stocks for Sound Proof was level again and Odd and Aelita left to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Odd was never really okay with only a bowl of cereal so made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and of course, pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes because he ate a lot. Aelita found it humorous how much he ate and how much weight he never gained.

Odd lay down a plate of food in front of Aelita and the two ate breakfast talking about last night. Aelita ate the eggs before they got cold, then went for the bacon probably one of her favorite foods and Odd had made it the way she liked it. It was an interesting breakfast conversation.

" Is it possible that your body is better than it was back then?" Odd asked seriously.

" It is actually. I know this because not only do I teach biology, I teach health for a quarter every year. The interesting part of health. You work out more now, you were scrawny last time."

" Thought I needed to improve that, so I did. Is it to your liking?" he asked. Aelita smiled nodded, and finished her last strip of bacon.

" Your hair was longer though. But at least it's still soft and fluffy."

" Feel free not to answer, but how many times did you go last night. That was ridicules."

" Lost count. When do you have to leave?" Wanting to know how much longer they had so she could make every minute count.

" About an hour."

" You leave for work at twelve and I have to leave usually around five o'clock," she complained.

" Which is funny because I still make more than you." Aelita punched him in the arm playfully.

" How was I supposed to know your little creation would give you all this?" Aelita asked putting her hands up, referring to the house. " Makes me wish I would've invested my college money on you instead of college."

" You did what you had to, I would of done the same thing. College or crazy friend and his crazy ideas. The scales tips on that one. You done?" She nodded and Odd took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. Opening the dish washer he placed them in, closed it and turned around. When he did Aelita was directly behind him.

" Hello, sneaking up on me are we?" Aelita smiled and went on her tippy toes to kiss him.

" I remember when I was taller than you, and now I have to get on my tippy toes just to kiss you," She said placing her arms around his shoulders.

" Or I could always lean down," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

" We'll switch off."

* * *

An hour later Aelita and Odd were on the couch again, taking the last bit of time they had to get some kissing done. Odd's watch alarm went off and him and Aelita stopped. " Talk about a buzz kill." Aelita said laying up and fixing her hair back to presentable. Odd did the same with his as he stood up then helped Aelita up.

" Keys, purse, cell phone." Aelita looked around for her cell phone then found it on the table. " Jeremie called." she said nervously.

" When?" Odd asked, not remembering her phone going off.

" About ten. Wait didn't we wake up at ten and you answered a phone...oh my god. You answered my phone." Aelita sat on the couch trying to calm down. " He knows."

" Maybe he doesn't, but not like he wasn't going to find out."

" I know but, not like this. I wanted to tell him face to face with you right there with me. There's no telling what he'll do." Aelita fell side ways and lay on the couch thinking. The door bell rang and Odd leaned down next to her.

" We'll still tell him. For now relax." Odd stood up and began to walk to the door. Fixing his hair he opened the door and saw the last person he wanted to see.

" Jeremie?" The next thing he saw was Jeremie's fist in his face. ' For Jeremie that kinda hurt.' Odd said to himself as he fell back.

" You son of a bitch!" Jeremie shouted at him. Stepping into the house he punched Odd again who wasn't fighting back. Odd knew he deserved a few hits. Aelita heard the noise and ran to the door.

" Jeremie stop!" Jeremie ignored her and punched Odd again. Aelita ran over to her husband and tried to hold him back, but Jeremie backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Odd wasn't going to fight before, but no one hits Aelita in front of him. Jeremie swung and Odd caught his fist, and with his free hand punched Jeremie.

" Don't you ever touch her!" Odd shouted, fighting back. He punched Jeremie again, sending him to the ground. " Get out of my house." Odd said to him. Jeremie got to his feet and swung at Odd, who ducked under his attempt and punched him in the side. Odd grabbed Jeremie's arm and twisted it around his back and pinned him against the wall. Jeremie struggled to get free, but Odd held him firm.

Jeremie elbowed Odd in the stomach, making him let go. Jeremie swung and hit Odd in the eye, cutting above it. Odd fell to his stairs as Jeremie put him in a headlock and began to choke him. Odd hit his arms up, rolled to his back, placed his heels on Jeremie's chest, and pushed him back several feet and nearly out the door. They were both about to go at it again before Aelita stepped between them, both arms extended.

" Stop it! Both of you!" Both men froze. Aelita stood there, trying to think of what to say before Odd tore him limb from limb. Jeremie may have adrenaline at this time, but Odd actually knows how to fight. " Jeremie, who's watching Amy?"

" She's at the daycare already. Aelita why?" he asked, restraining himself from yelling.

" Why?" Aelita asked him. " Why, is that a trick question. Jeremie, you don't show any affection to me, what so ever anymore. You shout at me, say everything is my fault, I'm a bad mother because I want her to go to public school."

" Your not a bad mother."

" Well you have a funny way of showing it. Then after I get tired of the fights, tired of the pointless yelling, and tired of your bullshit. You come here, attack Odd and me, then ask me why. Fuck you Jeremie."

" Aelita..." Aelita put her hand up to silence him, he shut up. Aelita held up her left hand and took off her wedding ring and handed it to Jeremie.

" I want a divorce." Jeremie looked at her for a long second. His hand was shaky when he reached over and took it from her hand. " Get out of Odd's house." Jeremie looked at her, then to Odd who had no remorse for him, no sympathy. Because Jeremie didn't deserve it. Jeremie swallowed hard, turned his back toward them and walked out. Aelita watched as Jeremie got into his car, and drove away.

" Are you okay?" She asked Odd.

" Am I bleeding?" he asked, turning his face to the side. Aelita nodded and the two walked to the bathroom and she began to fix his cut above his eye. Aelita had just added peroxide, making him hiss through his teeth.

" No matter how old I get, still stings." Aelita nodded it agreement. " Right now I say we start by telling each other the skeletons in our closets." Aelita really only had one skeleton, but in terms of how large it was. It was a dinosaurs bone structure.

" The ring I gave Sissi, I bought for you. A week later you and Jeremie started going out." Aelita smiled at that.

" I was tired of waiting for you. Thought you'd never make the effort to get further than extremely good friends. When I had Amy and you held her minutes after the delivery. When you held her, for a moment I actually thought she was yours. Ours." Odd smiled and hiss again.

" I married Sissi to get my mind off of you. And when you held Jason, I wished I had him with you and not as a distraction from you. Though I love him to death no matter who his mother was." Aelita had to tell her secret. The one she had kept him out of for fourteen years. Aelita took a deep breath, and began to talk.


	10. Don't get mad, but listen

_Short chapter, but the confession was difficult for me to expand._

Aelita was knelt down, cleaning Odd's upper eye from Jeremie's angry assault on him. It was only a small cut but it was bleeding and noticeable. Aelita had applied the bandage and stood up to look at it.

" Good as new," she said to him. They went down stairs as both took an aspirin from Jeremie's attack. He didn't do much damage but he gave them a headache.

Odd decided to call in work to stay home and have his vice president attend his meetings for him. Him and Aelita sat on the couch together for a few hours telling each other what they been doing for their fourteen year separation. Odd told her the feelings he'd been keeping away from her to not ruin her marriage. Which they both laughed at how ironic that was at this point of time. Aelita told him a few things, but not the big thing. She'd try but it wouldn't come.

Odd noticed she wasn't telling him something. He didn't mind it but he knew it was something about him. " Aelita, what is it?" he asked her. Aelita looked at him, with a fake smile, that suddenly went into a scared looked. " What are you trying to tell me?"

" Odd fourteen years ago," she began shaky, " That night," she continued even shakier.

" Calm down. Take a breath."

Aelita took a breath and quickly said, " That night you got me pregnant." she had said it. Now it was his turn to react. Odd looked at her in confusion. ' What did she say? No that's impossible.'

" What?"

" You got me pregnant," she said crying now. Odd was shocked beyond reason. They had a child together and he hadn't known.

" What happened to the baby. I didn't see you for about a year after that. Did you miscarry?" he asked, thinking it impossible for her to have an abortion.

" No. I had an abortion," she looked up at Odd and didn't see it possible to see his current state of mind. Was he mad, shocked, surprised? All three? " Odd I'm so sorry."

" Fourteen years," he said. " Fourteen years and you tell me now. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Aelita looked at him scared now. He looked angry.

" I couldn't have the baby. I was too young. I knew you would convince me to have it."

" Of course I would. Aelita why did you abort my child without my say in it. You could of at least told me without keeping it away from me for fourteen years."

" I thought it would complicate our relationship."

" Of course it would!" he shouted at her. " Any little thing can complicate a relationship. But the point of complications is to overcome them together, not just throw it to the side and hope I wouldn't notice!" Aelita looked at him unable to speak. He was shouting. Shouting like Jeremie, except for the fact he had reason to shout.

" Odd, I'm sorry."

" Aelita, you didn't give my child a chance at life. You didn't give it a chance to open it's eyes. And you didn't give us a chance."

" What do you mean us?"

" A baby would complicate things, but it would have kept us together for fourteen years longer. Ulrich and Yumi had complications, but they beat them together. Yumi tried to do things on her own at first, but then she accepted Ulrich's help. Yumi was pregnant three years before you were and she had it. She knew she was too young, but she had it. Yuka got to open her eyes, breathe grow up, but not ours. Not mine. Yumi had her because she loved Ulrich and anything that was attached to him. But you aborted mine, because you didn't love me."

" That's not fair Odd," Aelita said to him, because she couldn't defend herself after that.

" I think it is. The only reason for last night was because of guilt toward me, and anger at Jeremie. You don't love me, but I love you. The scale tips on that one."

" Odd I do love you. How can you say I don't?"

" Because you got scared of my baby complicating your life, you killed it to prevent it from keeping us together." Aelita was looking at him, thinking desperately for a way to change his thoughts. " Aelita. Get out of my house."

" Odd." Odd stood up and walked out of the room. She heard the front door open and looked up to the door.

" Just get out."

" I aborted to keep us together." She said to him, begging for him to understand.

" No you didn't. That's what you want to think, what you want me to think. Go." Aelita looked at him, realizing their was no way to change his mind. There never was. Aelita grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Looking at Odd, she tried to kiss him but he turned his head making her kiss his cheek.

" To late for that Aelita." Aelita took a step out the door, a moment later Odd slammed it behind her.

_End of chapter ten. Chapter ten is finished finally, I've been trying to workout the confession for awhile, so I hope it went for you. What happens later, you'll have to find out._


	11. Go get her

Three months passed after that day. Aelita tried several hundred times to talk to him, but never received a reply. Odd would sit on his couch, the phone would ring, he'd check caller id and just let it ring. Sometimes to make his point on not wanting to talk to her, he'd answer and hang up in the same second. She sent him letters, email, everything she could. Odd just wasn't in the mood or tolerance to speak with her in any way shape or form. One day, she gave up.

Odd of course had to tell Sissi about the whole thing. To his surprise she took it better than Jeremie did. She shouted at him, complained, then took Jason's hand and stormed out of the house to go stay with her parents a bit longer. Two days later she filed their divorce, which was made into a field day for the press with him being a celebrity. News, interviews, and paparazzi were after him everywhere now. They love it when celebrities cheat.

Aelita received a few news hounds as well with her being the mistress in the whole thing. They didn't know her address but they would find her at Odd's court hearings. The only place she knew he'd be. She'd try to talk to him several times but his security stopped her. After three months of court and all that fun stuff, Odd and Sissi were divorced. Sissi fought for full custody over Jason, but only got split custody with Odd having a better lawyer.

Aelita's and Jeremie's divorce went a little smoother. They had little finances to settle, and ownership separation. Neither were stingy parents so willingly split custody. After the divorces were settled Aelita quit her job at Kadic, not wanting to work in the same place as Jeremie understandably. After that she need a place to stay temporally, and asked the Stern to put up with her a while. Them being the best, best friends anyone could ever have, took her with open arms.

Aelita stayed at the Stern's for three months. Amy would visit on the week ends, Yumi driving three hours to pick her up because Aelita didn't want to see Jeremie. Amy and Aelita would try to have fun, but there was too much on Aelita mind to have fun. Aelita was failing to settle her inner demons, and usually during the visits Amy and Anthony would play hide and seek. Aelita and Yumi liked to discuss that those two like each other, and one day they might be in laws. The children would look at each other, gag, and keep playing.

" Give it about ten years," Yumi said to Aelita. " That's when this might get interesting."

Yumi didn't like the fact that Aelita had given up trying to contact Odd. She knew she should keep trying, he couldn't ignore her forever. Or he'd at least get annoyed and crack, but that wasn't happen anytime soon. Odd was the definition of annoying, he knew it, and he wasn't going to crack. Yumi encouraged Aelita to go to his house and confront him personally. Aelita did as suggested and stood on his porch for three hours before leaving. She left a note on his porch that Odd tore up without reading and let it blow away with the wind.

When she gave up trying, Aelita called her adopted parents who lived twelve hours away, and asked them if she could live there for awhile while she got things sorted out. She had decided she'd leave. There was no one in her life anymore besides Amy. She didn't want Amy to move, so lowered her custody over her, giving her the summer months instead of the weekends and national holidays. Aelita never told Odd she was moving, like he'd listen to what she had to say. She packed her bags, booked her flight, said goodbye to Amy, thanked the Sterns and left the house.

* * *

Odd was sitting on his couch watching a show he wasn't really watching. He was thinking. Thinking about Aelita. About the baby that could of been, or in his opinion should of been. ' He'd be fourteen right now. The age he ignores me, and I start to worry. Never thought I'd actually be hoping for that.' he was thinking to himself. One part of himself the entire time was saying. ' answer the phone, talk to her, get this settled.' the other half would say, ' forget about her, she took your child away without your consent and kept it a secret for fourteen years.' It was obvious which half won.

A knock came at his door, and Odd stayed put, thinking it was Aelita. " Odd?" A female voice shouted from the door. Odd knew the voice, and knew it wasn't Aelita. Standing up he turned off the tv and walked out of the room. Noticing his hair was bad, he shook it off and answered the door.

" Surprised you answered," Yumi said to him.

" Did she send you?" Odd asked, thinking that the most logical reason Yumi was here.

" No, I came on my own freewill. Look I think you should know that Aelita's moving."

" What?"

" Look, I think she's running away personally, and moving is a more morally supporting word. You need to stop her." Odd looked at her like she was crazy.

" Why should I?" he asked.

" Because you love her. She kept a secret from you, and because of that your conclusion was that she didn't love you. Odd she's retarded for you. If you love her as much as you claim to, you'll get in your car, and stop her before she boards that flight."

" She kept the fact that she was pregnant with my child from me. She kept the fact that she aborted my child without my consent. Why should I forgive her."Yumi lunged out and slapped him across the face.

" Because you love her you stupid son of a bitch. If you love her, you'll forgive her, and she'll forgive you for not forgiving her." Odd looked down and began to think about what to do. Should he go after her? Then he remembered what those fourteen years were like without her. It was the worst years of his life, and when he had the opportunity to have her, he let one dirty little secret crumble it. If he let her go now, he'd could never forgive himself.

" When's the flight?" Odd asked, who had made up his mind.

Yumi smiled. She had done it. " In an hour, you'd better hurry." Odd ran upstairs quickly and came back down a second later. He slipped something into his pocket then blasted out the door and jumped into his car. Realizing something he jumped out.

" I don't have enough gas to get there without stopping." Yumi threw him the keys to her car and Odd caught them.

" I do. Go get her." Odd smiled, nodded and ran to Yumi's car. Starting he pulled out of the driveway, and began the hour drive to the airport.

Yumi looked out to the street and saw that he was gone. Realizing she didn't have a way to get home, shrugged, walked into the house and said, " Well, he better have chips."


	12. Gotta hurry

Odd turned left after driving down his street, then right. Driving as fast as he could without getting caught speeding. He knew he had to go fast, but the last thing he needed was to get pulled over. Ten minutes later he was out of the suburbs and pulling onto the freeway, where he was able to get more speed without getting caught.

A mini van in front of him was going the speed limit and Odd shouted, " Move dammit!" Looking next to him he pulled around it and passed it. Looking at his clock on the cars radio he knew it was going to be close. He tried to call Aelita, but her phone was off.

* * *

Aelita walked into the airport, her flight was leaving in half an hour. Sitting in the terminal she was having second thoughts about leaving. So many things told her to stay. Amy, her friends, and especially Odd. But he didn't care if she moved so she thought. Looking at the arrival board she saw her flight to Paris was going to be on time, so stood up to eat something before the flight. When she was halfway out of her terminal, she suddenly felt sick, fell to her knees, and vomited on the ground.

A few minutes later she was being examined by a airport doctor. It was regulation for her to get checked before boarding her flight if she seemed sick. After she vomited twice she felt better, but still a little wheezy. She was asked to get only take a urine test and wait a few minutes for the test results. She sat in a little room, on the little bed complaining about how long it was taking.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and Aelita said, " I'm fine, just didn't eat well this morning."

" Food had nothing to do with it." Aelita looked at him, and he continued.

* * *

Odd had pulled off the freeway and onto the exit that led to the airport. He had five minutes left before the flight began to board, and probably ten more minutes before it took off. He hit the toll and stopped the car. Looking around he didn't have any change, nor did Yumi's car. He kept change in his car, but Yumi obviously didn't use the toll very often. The gate was down, and the person behind him honked their horn.

Thinking fast and desperate he ran out of the car and to the person behind him. Pulling out a dollar bill he knocked on the mans window and asked, " Do you have any change?" The man shook his head in disbelief and traded Odd who ran back, threw in his change and kept driving. He pulled into the underground parking lot, stopped the car and ran to the elevator.

" Hold the elevator!" The doors started to close and the person in it made no attempt to stop it.

The doors were almost shut as Odd pulled his foot in between the doors and they opened up again. Odd stepped into the elevator and pressed up and looked at the woman with social issues. " You thought I wasn't going to make it," Odd said to her with a half angry smile, " But I did, and now you feel really awkward." The woman looked at the floor and took a step away from Odd. Looking up at him, she looked at a newspaper in her hand, then back at Odd.

" You're the billionaire who cheated on his wife," the woman said. Now she felt awkward, she didn't hold the door open for a billionaire. She had was standing next to an extremely rich man, and couldn't speak.

" Yes I am. Don't rub salt on the wound. I've had enough press for a lifetime from that."

" Why are you here? Business flight?"

" No. I'm here to stop the woman I love from boarding a flight and leaving forever."

" Oh, it is..um.." the woman looked at the newspaper and said, " Aelita Belpois?"

" Yeah. Don't tell me she was in the newspaper." The woman nodded and showed him the paper. " Great. More press." The woman put the paper out of his face.

" Why did you do it?" The woman asked.

" Why did I do what?"

" You know. Cheat on your wife for a school teacher."

"Aelita and I have been friends for a long time, before I was rich, before I was anyone. Money has nothing to do with why she loves me. If she still does," Odd said lowering his head.

" When's her flight board?"

Odd looked at his watch. " Five minutes. She's going to Paris."

" Turn left when the elevator opens, that's the check in." The doors opened and Odd ran out of the elevator. Turning left, he found out the woman was right, so waved a thank you and kept running. He would have ran the other way, just felt right to him.

Odd ran until he hit the metal detectors and the security guard asked for a boarding pass. " Look I don't have one, but someone I love is boarding a flight that she shouldn't."

" Don't care, no boarding pass, no entry to the terminal."

" It's an emergency."

" Look sir, either get a boarding pass, or get escorted out of here by the police." Odd looked at him and nodded.

" Where do I get them?"

" The quick ticket over there, or the check in line." The guard answered, pointing something that looked like an atm. Odd ran to the quick ticket, but was third in line.

" Unbelievable." He looked at his watch, four minutes. " Come on, come on, come on." The first person in line walked away with his tickets as the second person turned around to take a quick look at Odd. She turned away and turned back around. It was the woman from the elevator.

" Hey, thought you were getting her?"

" Can't get in without a boarding pass."

" Go in front of me. You need to hurry." Odd dashed to the front of the line and began to process to get his boarding pass. ' Where do you want to go?' Odd scrolled down and hit Paris international airport. ' when do you want to fly?' Odd hit as soon as possible. ' What class?' Odd hit couch. ' Price range?'

" I just a want a god damn ticket!" ' Price rang?' Odd hit hundred through a thousand. ' Which available flight for today?' Odd hit the first one. ' Insert credit card to confirm purchase.' Odd pulled out his wallet and swiped his credit card. ' Processing card.' " Oh come on." ' printing ticket and receipt. Please wait.' " Shit. Hurry up." The boarding pass came out of the slot and Odd grabbed it and the receipt and began to run back to the security guard.

" Boarding pass?" Odd handed him the pass and the guard looked at it. " Two forms of identification." Odd didn't complain, he was just doing his job. Odd pulled out his drivers licence and his social security card. The guard looked at everything, handed Odd his stuff and said, " Enjoy your flight." Odd ran to the metal detectors and threw his shoes and wallet in the x-ray and walked through the detector. It went off and Odd swore to himself.

" Your pockets and watch sir." Odd stepped back through and emptied his pockets of Yumi's car keys, and a small box that was closed. Odd placed it in the tray and stepped back through. " Open the box sir." Odd took the box and opened it and the man smiled. " What do you think she'll say?" Odd shrugged grabbed his stuff and ran into the terminal and looked at the arrival, departure sign.

' Departure to Paris, six pm, on time. Gate fifty nine.' Odd looked at the map, and saw where he was in relation to Aelita. Looking at he nearest gate he read, ' gate one.'

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Looking at the map, he saw Aelita was on the complete other side of the terminal. " And now I run...again." Odd ran down one way and ended up in the food court and a dead end. " Dammit!" he turned around and kept running.

Odd was passing about four terminals every ten seconds. Odds on the left, evens on the right, he stayed to the left and kept running. A flight had just arrived and he had to run through a crowd of people.

" Look out, coming through, beep beep, watch it, excuse me, sorry, watch your head." Odd said as he ran through the crowd. He kept running and hit his shin on a woman's wide suitcase Odd wobbled for a moment, but recovered and kept running. Looking up at the gates, he was already in the thirties. Looking back in front of him he was about to hit a luggage carrier and jumped out of the way barely avoiding it.

" That was close."he turned around and hit his head on a piece of luggage jutting out from the caravan.

Odd fell to the floor and lay there for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he was suddenly on the floor. A few people gathered around him as he sat up, stood up and kept running. Looking at the gates, still in the thirties, entering the forties.

" That hurt," Odd said to himself rubbing his head as he ran. Dodging a few obstacles Odd looked up at the signs, seeing he had just entered the fifties. He began to run faster than before and kept counting. " Fifty one...fifty three...fifty five...fifty seven...fifty nine."

Odd turned and stepped into an empty gate. Looking at his watch, he was five minutes too late. Looking at the door that was firmly shut, then out the window watching an airplane move out of the gate. Odd walked to the window and pressed his face against it. He was too late, she was gone.

" Dammit Aelita." Odd touched the glass with one hand and waved at the plane sadly, hoping she'd at least see him. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he put his back to the window and slid down the glass. Putting his head down, he let a few more tears hit the ground.

Odd sat there for a minute, not looking up. Not like he'd put his head up and she'd be right there. " Odd, I never thought I'd see the day you cry for me." Odd knew that voice. Sweet, kind, and innocent. Slowly Odd pulled his head up and was looking at the reason he had come. Odd was looking straight at Aelita.


	13. Two heart beats

Odd stood up slowly as Aelita stood there looking at him. She had a smile that Odd couldn't tell what emotion it was, but it seemed friendly.

" Aelita," Odd began taking a step closer to her. " Why didn't you get on the flight?" Aelita smiled a little bigger and shrugged.

" Not sure, too many things telling me to stay here. Plus the fact I'm not medically allowed on." Odd looked at her concerned. Was she sick or something.

" What are you sick?"

" At first I thought that's what the problem was. Odd after that night, I started to eat a lot. At first I figured it was the lonely girl thing to get over her emotions, but about thirty minutes ago I found out otherwise."

" So why exactly didn't you board the plane?" Odd asked, still hadn't figured this out.

" I wouldn't let myself, nor was I allowed to. And both reasons are for the same thing." Aelita lifted her shirt up to show Odd her stomach. It looked a little bigger than three months ago, but he immediately thought it was because of the food.

" Odd, I'm pregnant." Odd looked at her in shock and awe.

" Your pregnant?" he asked, making sure he heard right. Aelita nodded and Odd asked, " Is it mine?" She nodded again.

" Yeah, I hadn't had sex with Jeremie in nearly four months before you, and thus is the medical reason I'm not allowed on. And the never forgiving myself for leaving you reason." Odd didn't know how to react. " This time whether or not your with me, I'm having it. I'm not going to make that mistake twice in one lifetime."

" Of course I'm with you. I drove an hour and ran through the airport to stop you from getting on the flight. All to tell you one thing. I love you and I'm sorry."

" No Odd I'm sorry. I had no right to keep that secret from you, nor the right to even have the secret to begin with." Odd took the last few steps to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" I don't care about that anymore. All I care about is you." Aelita began to cry into his shoulder. He finally forgave her. " I'm sorry for not listening, and not forgiving you for something that happened fourteen years ago."

" We're both sorry and we'll leave it at that," Aelita said, wanting him to shut up and kiss her. Odd took the hint and kissed her. " Now what?"

" There is one more reason I came here." Odd went down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. " You know I'm not formal, but I can't think of a creative way to ask this." Odd opened the box and Aelita was looking at an engagement ring. " Aelita will you.."

" Yes!" Aelita said aloud and knocked Odd to the floor and began to kiss him.

" For the sake of the moment, can I actually finish the question?" Aelita giggled and nodded. " Will you marry me, we know the answer, keep kissing me." Aelita did as told.

" Wait." She said to him. " On one condition."

" Anything."

" We get married tonight," Aelita said to him with her usual manipulative smile.

" Why tonight?" Odd asked, wondering why her of all wanted to rush it.

" Because we've had so many distractions and bad timings in our history together, and I don't want anything to stop this. Before I go to sleep tonight, and wake up tomorrow, I want to be Aelita Robbia." Odd looked at how serious she was. He nodded.

" The sooner the better. Now maybe we should get off the ground, you are pregnant after all." Aelita actually forgot that jumping on him, probably wasn't the best thing she could of done. Odd sat up and help Aelita to her feet. When they were up, Aelita took the ring out of the box and looked at it.

" It's the same ring. Sissi wanted to keep it, until I told her your name was inscribed in it." Aelita looked in the inner circle of the ring and read, ' Sorry to keep you waiting Aelita.' Aelita smiled and put the ring on her finger.

Aelita wrapped her arms around Odd again and then they both heard clapping. It was only one pair of hands, but it was noticeable. The two turned around and were looking at the woman Odd had met in the elevator. She had a giant smile on her face as she applauded them.

" Alright you made it. Congratulations." Aelita blushed, looked away and giggled. Odd smiled at her, then found Aelita's face. " I wasn't going to miss this. Well, my flights this way, so see you later." Odd waved to her as she left their gate and went to hers.

" Seems you made a few friends on this adventure," Aelita said to him. Odd nodded.

" I did. Now shall we go to the court house and finally tie this knot?" Aelita kissed him deeply, then answered with the most positive "yes"she had ever said in her life.

* * *

About an hour later Odd and Aelita stepped out of the car and began to walk up the steps to the court building. They held hands as they walked up, Odd opening the door for her and then they both stepped in. It was fairly empty, except for a few janitors cleaning the floors. Looking at the directory they found the room for a marriage licence and walked in that direction. They had to board an elevator, and with the few seconds they had alone Aelita began to kiss him. The doors opened as three secretaries were about to board who stopped and giggled. Aelita didn't even blush as she pulled out Odd and the two continued to the room.

The door was open as the two walked in, still holding hands and walking close. They sat on two chairs and waited for the person at the desk to end her phone call.

She hung up the phone and asked, " So , I would think you two want to get married. Do you have a date in mind?"

" As soon as possible." Aelita said to her from leaning on Odd's shoulder.

" Well, we can marry you two tonight. But it may be a few minutes because the person who can legally do it is in a meeting."

" We can wait."

Aelita and Odd sat in that room for a half hour until a man walked in and looked at them. " So you two are the ones getting married?" The both nodded and the man smiled, " Alright, follow me." Aelita kissed Odd quickly and the two followed the man who brought them into a small court room. They walked to the front of the room in front of the judges chair and the stood face to face, holding both hands. They stared into each others eyes as the man began to recite all of the words that no one listened to, but was still necessary to say.

Then the moment of truth happened. The moment both had been waiting for. " Odd Della Robbia. Do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, through better or worse, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

Odd looked at the man while he asked then looked at Aelita. " I do." Aelita smiled.

" And Aelita do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold..."

" I do." Odd chuckled.

" It's part of the ceremony that I need to finish the question."

" Jumping the gun aren't ya?" Odd asked her. Aelita playfully punched Odd in the arm, then held his hands again.

" To have and to hold, through better or worse, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

" I do."

" Are there any here who have any objections to why these two shall not marry, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace?" The three witnesses who they didn't know just shook their heads. " The rings?" Odd pulled out another box from his pocket and in it were two matching rings. He placed the smaller one on Aelita's finger, then Aelita placed the bigger one on his.

" Then I pronounce these two." Aelita's smile got bigger, her heartbeat quickened pace, it was about to happen. " Husband and wife. You can kiss him now."

" Go by the ceremony," Aelita said to him. The man just shrugged.

" Fine, Odd you may kiss the bride." Aelita dove into his arms and placed her lips on his. It was official. Or close to it. " Now, sign here and here, and your good." Odd let out an annoyed breath and took the pen and signed it under husband. Aelita signed where she had to and now they were married. " Carry on."

* * *

Odd stopped the car in his drive way and looked at Aelita. She was finally his. He leaned over the center console of the car and kissed her for a good minute before they both opened their doors and went into the house, their lips attached the entire way. Odd kicked his shoes off at the door and threw his jacket on the ground. Odd swept Aelita off her feet and carried her up the stairs and into his room.

Laying her on the bed Odd climbed in and gently lay over her, not forgetting she was pregnant. After a few minutes they rolled over and Odd heard a loud crunch sound from his back.

" What the hell?" Odd pulled his back up and reached under it, pulling out a half eaten bag of chips. " That's weird." Odd threw the chips to the other side of the bed and heard a female voice shout at him.

" Hey!" Both Odd and Aelita jumped as Yumi pulled the blankets off her to look at them. " Whoa. Um, hey.. Looks like you got her."

" What are you still doing here?" Odd asked her.

" You took my car," Yumi said, looking at him like he was stupid.

" Oh yeah. Well you can go now." Yumi yawned and took a few more chips out of the bag and stood up. " What were you doing?"

" Eating chips and watching tv. By the way your out of salsa and tortilla chips." Odd looked at Aelita then back Yumi. " Just so you know."

" That's nice," Odd said, though he didn't care.

" What took you two?" They both showed her their left hand and she said, " Why didn't you tell me. I wanted to be a bride's maid," Yumi said, always wanting to be a brides maid, not having the opportunity to be one at Aelita and Jeremie's marriage because she was sick.

" Sorry Yumi. But can you please go. Odd and I are kinda on our honeymoon," Aelita told her, looking at the bag of chips then eating one. " You have good chips."

" Thanks. I guess." Yumi walked to the door and stopped.

" Oh yeah, next get together, bring some of that salsa, that's was really.."

" Yumi," both Odd and Aelita said at the same time.

" Get out, gotcha." She went out the door then pocked her head back in. " But seriously the salsa." She continued down the stairs as both Odd and Aelita sat their waiting to not hear her anymore. " Where are my keys?"

" Coat pocket," Odd said loud enough for Yumi to hear." just go dammit," he said only loud enough for Aelita to hear.

" Got them! See you later! Congratulations!" They heard the front door shut and heard Yumi pull out of the driveway and drive away. Odd watched from the window and walked to the foot of his bed.

" She's gone." Aelita had pulled a few pillows up to lean against. Odd crawled on his bed and rested his head on her stomach. He could hear Aelita's heartbeat, but in the distance he heard another.

" Hey. I hear two heartbeats," he said looking up at her.

" Really? Can you tell which is mine?"

" Yeah, yours is loud, but the baby's I can hear as well. It's steady, and strong. What do you think it'll be?"

" Don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Just as long as it's ours."

Odd looked up at her sideways and began to think about his entire history with her. For several times in his life, he thought he knew everything there was to know about her. As they grew up, he knew he couldn't have been more wrong. There was still so much he didn't know about her. But right then as he looked at her, and heard the heartbeat of his child. He knew he would have the rest of his life to find out.

The end.


	14. Deleted Scenes

This is the third deleted scenes I've done. When I posted one for As you wish, it improved the results for it dramatically. Over twelve more reviews, and nearly a thousand hits in two days. Six more favs, and it brought the amount of people who have me on their favorites list to forty people. So lets hope this does the same thing. To start with, alternate events.

_**Alternate events...**_

1. In the beginning where Aelita aborted didn't happen. She did get pregnant with Odd's child, but she decided to have it. At five months the baby showed complications and she had a miscarriage. I decided to change this because I needed the ending to play out right, Odd getting mad at her. I knew if she miscarried the way I portrayed Odd would have forgiven her easier.

2. I was going to plan on having the cheating thing go on for a little longer than one night. I did this at first because I didn't have a way to break them up mid way to bring them back together in the end. So when I managed to come up with the abortion, I went with what I did.

3. The first cut I had Sissi ruin the moment and not Jeremie. But I thought it was better for the drama if Jeremie and Odd got into a fight.

_**Alternate endings...**_

1. I originally didn't have Aelita being pregnant again. Odd came after her and didn't make it in time, but didn't give up. He went to Paris after her. Looking up her parents name in the phonebook he tracked her down and went to her, apologized, proposed, and got her back. I started to type this before I went with the other idea because I got lazy and kind of wanted it to end. I saved half of it, but if your interested I'll finish it and email it.

_**Sequels...**_

1. Over Christmas break is the sequel to this story. It portrays the new family of Aelita, Odd, and they're daughter Aelita was pregnant with at the end. When winter break starts Odd gets his son for Christmas and Aelita gets her daughter from her first marriage. It shows Amy starting to feel left out of her family because she thinks Aelita loves Kaylie( her half sister)more than she loves her.

During the break Aelita gets a phone call from her adopted parents who asks her if her and the family would like to come over for Christmas. They pack their bags and the fun begins.

_**Stats...**_

Hits-3796

Reviews-43

Favs-18

Alerts-10

c2-2

Not as successful as 'As you wish', but it was my favorite story I wrote. I'm hoping re-posting it will give it a little more buzz. This plan worked great for As you wish, but went relatively unnoticed with the future isn't written.

**_If you liked Dirty Little Secret then you'll like...  
_**

Confused by love- Lyokowarrior, recently updated

****


End file.
